


Of Wishes and Dreams

by SamuelSadi



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: F/M, I know Vicki is spelt with a y.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelSadi/pseuds/SamuelSadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy. An average boy that no one understood. What if no one understood him, because he was not like them? Why was he not like them? What made him that way? The better question would have been. Who made him that way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

AVAVA  
( Timmy Turner )  
VAVAV

The brunette boy sat alone in the lunchroom at school. He had once had friends that would sit with him, not anymore. Now, he mostly just sat alone. Ignored by the girl that he had once had affection for. The girl and her clique still picked on him and treated him like crap. Continued making his life, well his school life, crap. Then again, being picked on usually set the mood for his entire day. And his days set the mood for the weeks, months... then his years. It was life, it was his life. 

His friends, Chester and AJ? Well, he wasn't entirely sure if they left him, or if he left them. One day he didn't approach them, nor they him. It wasn't a real loss or anything. After the first couple of days, he had assumed that he would, in fact, feel a loss, of some kind. Though, he never did. He wondered if they felt the same way? Was their parting of ways some destined design? Was it the universe's plan to isolate him from everything he should enjoy? Or was the universe punishing him for a bad deed that he didn't remember? He didn't understand other people... not truly. But there was still one person that hung around him. Though, she wouldn't admit it, but she didn't understand him either.

His parents. If any person in the world actually, truly, understood him, it was neither of his parents. Hell, they named him, raised him, barely. And most of the time they even forgot his name. They'd call him Tommy... and okay, in some weird messed up way, he understood being called Tommy. But the one time he was called Keith... that was ridiculous. At least with Tommy, you could have claimed to have something in your mouth... that would explain saying Tommy and not Timmy. 

Not to mention they always left him with a babysitter. In his youth, that was understandable. But now, he was fourteen, almost fifteen, and he still had a babysitter. Obviously, his parents didn't pay enough attention to realize their son was old enough to watch himself. Hell, he was old enough to be a babysitter.

No one understood him... Almost no one... there was Victoria Summers, other wise known as Vicki, the Evil Babysitter. Or at least Timmy used to see her as an Evil Babysitter. Maybe after all the hormones from her early teen years had settled down, she mellowed out some... actually if truth were to be told, she hadn't mellowed out. She was just... different around him. Could have been the fact that they had similar lives. Her parents were flakes. Friends? Nonexistent... like his...

“Time for our next class.” A voice brought him out of his train of thought. He looked up from his lunch. He hadn't even started to eat. It didn't matter. He wasn't hungry. He was rarely hungry anymore. Some days he thought that he only ate just enough to survive. Nothing more. He shook his head and looked up to the source of the voice. A raven haired girl, black framed glasses, where purple horned rimed ones had once been. Black pigtails, much longer than they used to be. And violet eyes. Trudy Summers, known as Tootie. He didn't know if she had given up the Catholic Schoolgirl outfits when he mentioned they were weird looking, or if she decided to show off the curves her body had started developing a year before. But she had given them up, much like he had long since given up his pink shirt and hat. He was different enough as it was without making it worse. This was his only friend left in the world... almost anyways. “Earth to Timmy.”

“Huh? Oh yeah. I'm coming.” He muttered, he pocketed the only thing he could. A wrapped granola bar. He tossed the rest into a trashcan and put the tray where it belonged, before following Tootie to the next class. Another day. Like all other days, it went the same. Classes, then Gym, which he never participated in. 

Oh, he had at one time, but he stopped trying to be like the others. He stopped trying to fit in. No longer wanted to be something that he wasn't. Well, at least it was the last day of the school year.

Then he got on the bus, road quietly to where it would drop him off near his home. Sometimes he walked quietly home. Sometimes he and Tootie would talk. Then there were times where just she would talk, and he would just listen... or pretend to, most of the time. 

“Well, this is me.” Tootie said like she always did when they reached her house. “You wanna come over today? You know, celebrate the first day of summer vacation?”

“Sure, but a bit later.” He wasn't worried about Tootie's crush on him anymore. That faded a while back. Right before he stopped talking with Chester and AJ. That's when he learned that Tootie wasn't so bad, as long as she wasn't trying to molest him. But he was a bit tired, and he wanted to lay down for a bit. “I'm going to take a nap or something.”

“Alright. So...” Tootie started.

“I'll send you a text when I'm about to come over. Alright?” He asked and Tootie nodded. They said their goodbyes, and Timmy continued to his house.

AVAVA

He made his way to his room through the silent house. It didn't shock him that he was alone. Why should it shock him? It had been pretty much the same for the past six years. Most of the time his parents were gone. Vicki would be there sometime. 

Despite what his parents thought, Vicki actually had a regular job other than babysitting. He knew Vicki would be there sometime later on, sometimes she didn't show up until right before his parents got home. He didn't say anything to his parents about it. 

Not that they would believe him, or anything like that. 

No. That's not why. 

Him and Vicki had an agreement. Timmy got alone time, and she got the money for 'babysitting'. So it worked out.

“Hey sport!” Timmy jumped when a pink haired person appeared next to him in a puff of smoke. A floating gold crown on her head. The person floated next to him, and despite having wings on her back, they didn't seem to be what kept her afloat.

“HI Timmy!” A similar person appeared next to the pink haired person, except this one had green hair. 

“Hey Wanda, hey Cosmo.” Timmy said setting his things down on his bed, before collapsing on it. “How was your day?”

“Our day was fine, Timmy.” Wanda said, while Cosmo had floated off towards something, Timmy assumed, that had caught his attention. Cosmo was that way. Cosmo was... Cosmo. He was random, forgetful, and not too bright. But he was caring. Every so often the dimwitted green haired fairy had his few moments of wisdom, but Timmy had yet to figure out if they were moments of genius, or if it was just some random occurrence. He had once been told that if you locked a bunch of monkeys in a room with type writers, that they could end up writing Shakespeare, how ever improbable it was, it wasn't impossible. Wanda on the other hand, she was intelligent, and strict. Though neither of those traits dulled her sense of caring. “We didn't do much...”

“We were just talking about what would happen if you found out about...” Cosmo started, which caught Timmy's attention until Cosmo disappeared. The dimming glow from a wand, with a star shaped tip, in Wanda's hand, indicated she had been the cause of the disappearance.

“Don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he's talking about... You know Cosmo... Heh.” Oh yeah, so convincing, Timmy thought. Then shrugged. These were his Fairy God Parents. Granted to him, because of his pathetic past. No doubt they were the only reason he hadn't taken his own life. They were the single most important beings in the world to him. He did not think that he could live without them. 

“Yeah, alright, Wanda.” Now, he could wish that Wanda would tell him what she was hiding, but he wouldn't do that. Maybe in his youth he would have. But now that he was older, he wouldn't force her to tell him. He had learned, if she didn't want to tell him, there usually was a good reason. And by making wishes like that, usually caused a lot more harm than it did good. “I'm gonna take a nap. Tootie wanted me to come over for something later, mind waking me up in a hour or so?”

“Alright, Sweetie I'll be sure to wake you up.” A smile and a wave, and she disappeared. Timmy was sure that she went wherever Cosmo had been sent. Most likely inside the little castle in the fish tank. He rolled over on his bed, and looked up at the ceiling.

Timmy knew that the day would come that Cosmo and Wanda would be taken from him, and all memories of them would be removed. A day he dreaded with everything inside himself. A day... that he was sure would kill him. They were his only constant. The only force in the world that he knew, could keep him happy, and sane. 

He feared that the day they left him... would be one of the last days that he would live.

Wanda and Cosmo appeared over his bed again. He wasn't yet asleep, though he was drifting fast. He didn't actually see them, but he had heard them 'poof' in. That and he heard them speaking in quiet whispers. Maybe they thought that he couldn't hear them, thought that he was asleep. He wasn't, not just yet.

“Cosmo, you idiot.” Wanda's voice was soft, yet firm. “You know as well as I do. He can't know about a wish made by a previous God Child.”

“But he should know why he's so different.” Cosmo started. He was different. No one understood him. No one could understand him, or maybe it was that no one wanted to try to understand him.

“He should know. But he can't...” Wanda sounded depressed, “No one knows what'll happen if he finds out that...” That's when the voices cut out, as he fell asleep.

AVAVA  
( Wanda Venus Fairywinkle-Cosma)  
AVAVA

She sat in the office of Jorgen Von-Strangle, next to her husband. It wasn't a sudden thing, she had expected to be summoned to his office. Since Cosmo had, almost, exposed one of the biggest secrets in Fairy World. Very few Fairies knew about it. Jorgen, was one. The Fairy Council. Her and her husband. And finally Cupid. 

The only reason she and Cosmo knew about it, was because Cosmo had granted the wish that set everything into motion. She hadn't tried to stop him from granting it. She didn't think she needed to. 'Da Rules' should have prevented it from being granted. The Fairy Council should have prevented it. It was their job. 

She would have tried stopping him if she had known something would back fire. 

How was she supposed to know that a twelve year old girl could actually feel that lonely? 

That she could make a wish with so much love in it, that 'Da Rules', nor the Fairy Council could prevent it?

“Cosmo, are you a complete idiot? No... don't even answer that, of course you are.” Jorgen said, then muttered something about not believing that he and Cosmo were cousins. “And you, Wanda. How could you let him get that close to saying something?”

“I stopped him. And Timmy didn't push about me telling him it was just Cosmo, being Cosmo.” Wanda said glaring over at her husband. “But it does bring up a good point. What would happen is Timmy did find out?”

“I don't know. The Fairy Council doesn't know. It's never happened before. That's the reason you were taken from your previous God Child, and placed with Timmy. From now on. No more talking about it.”

AVAVA  
( Timmy Turner )  
VAVAV

When he woke up, he was alone in his room. It was later than he planned on sleeping. He could have sworn that Wanda told him that she would wake him up. He couldn't remember if he had asked or not. But if she hadn't woken him up, then he didn't think he asked. Wanda was usually very responsible. He looked around, then grabbed his school bag. He had to call Tootie, and let her know he had slept longer than he had planned. Once he found his phone, he pulled it out to see a couple missed call. They were from Tootie, couldn't have been anyone else but Tootie.

“Hey Tootie,” he said into the phone when Tootie answered. “Sorry Toots, I'm heading over now if you still want me too. I over slept because...” He thought for a moment, “Because I didn't set my alarm, Sorry. I just... I know I've flaked on you a few times, this isn't one of them.”

“I know Timmy.” He hear Tootie huff, “Of course I want you to come over. You're my friend. I'll go ahead and make the popcorn.”

“Alright, let me wash up real fast, and I'll be there.” They talked for a few more minutes, about how his nap was, what movies they should watch. Which movies they would never watch again. And of course, Tootie went on about popcorn. It being a snack she couldn't have while she still had her braces on. Which made her kind of... gush about the salty treat from time to time. But the same could be said if it was something else that she hadn't been allowed to have. Treats that he tried to stay away from for his own sanity.

He changed his shirt, tossing the old one into his hamper. He turned to leave and noticed a piece of paper on his dresser. A note? His parents didn't leave notes, they would have to remember that he existed to leave a note. Which was something that just wouldn't happen. There were times where they seemed to not even remember that they had a child. From what he learned from Health class, and from other females. Giving birth hurt. How could his mom forget about him, if it was supposed to hurt so much. Wasn't that something that someone didn't forget? Anyways... back to the note.

Dear Timmy, (Couldn't be his parents.)

Me and Cosmo were summoned to Fairy World. If you are reading this, then we didn't get back soon enough to wake you up. I'm sorry about that, but you know how it is. Jorgen would have had a fit, if we ignored him. Don't worry we should be back soon. We've left you a gift,

He noticed the cellphone looking device next to where the letter had been. He hadn't noticed it before. Strange. He turned his attention back to the note.

It will grant ten wishes if needed, though we know you haven't made many wishes in a while, unless they were needed. But still we would rather you have it in case you need them. Just say 'I wish...' say what you wish for, then push the button. Designed that way so you didn't accidentally used it.

Wanda, and Cosmo

Well that was smart, he thought as he looked at the item. He slipped it into his pocket with his phone and left the letter on the dresser. He left his room, washed his face in the bathroom. He then made his way downstairs. Had he turned the TV on when he got... Oh yeah, Vicki must have gotten here while he was asleep.

“Yo Twerp.” Vicki called from the living room. He noticed she was lounged back on the couch when he turned the corner. Her arms folded behind her head, on the arm rest, covered by her red hair. One leg on the opposite arm rest, while the other dangled just above the ground, hanging off the front of the couch. “You've been here the whole time? I thought you would be out celebrating your freedom from the prison, known as school.” See this was what he was thinking about earlier. Vicki was not nice. But she was being nicer to him. More civil? Courteous? They had even talked on more than one occasion. Alright, so they talked a lot, but those few occasions they talked on a deeper level. About family, friends (Or lack there of), school, and life in general. 

“Yeah, I'm about to head over to your place, me and Tootie are going to watch some movies. Nothing too big.” Timmy said, looking at his watch. He could spare a few minutes. Tootie would understand. While Vicki was nicer to him, she was still mean to others. And while she was nicer to her own sister, it seemed 'Nicer Vicki' was something that only he saw from time to time.

“So... boring date night with my sister, eh?” Vicki raised and lowered her eyebrows a few time, insinuating something that wasn't happening.

“You know good and well, that nothing is going on with me and Tootie, were just friends.” Nothing more than friends. Sure Tootie was attractive. She was well rounded, sweet, kind, and loving. She was a great friend. Nothing more. Sure he had thought about it. He was a teenaged male, and Tootie was a shapely teenaged female. So, of course, he thought about it. Only that Tootie wasn't what he was looking for. She sparked lust, from time to time, but that was about it.

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” Vicki smirked. “Tootie would be floating if you two did more than watch movies. 

“That... and you know. She's over her crush on me.” Timmy looked at the redhead who had barely moved. All she had done was turned her head to look at him.

“Yeah, yeah so I've heard. Better get going before Tootie gets worried, and sends out the FBI, or something.” Vicki laughed and he chuckled.

“So you coming?” He asked.

“Na... I'm already comfortable. I'll head over before your parents get here. If they ask, we'll say I was watching you over there. Sound good?”

“Sounds good.” The agreement. She get's paid, and he gets freedom. He waved before walking out and started on his way to Tootie and Vicki's. 

AVAVA

He opened his eyes, yawned and looked around. Tootie's room. Tootie was sleeping next to him. Not curled up with him, which he was grateful for. A couple of times that he'd fallen asleep, he had woken up to Tootie latched around him. She claimed to be over her crush on him, and clinging to warmth while asleep was a natural thing, right? 

He looked over to the clock. Fifteen past midnight. 

“Uhnn.” He sat up, pushing his legs over the edge of the bed. It was past midnight, so his parents would be asleep, if they were even home. Meaning the door would be locked. Why? Because, no doubt, they forgot he existed again. Which most teens would appreciate. Him on the other hand? Not so much. He'd like some kind attention. “Now what?”

He didn't have much choice. He usually didn't on nights like this. It wasn't often that he would fall asleep, but the few times that he did, he had ended up sleeping on the couch. It seemed that Tootie and Vicki's parents really didn't care. It was like they hardly noticed him as well, which in this case it would be a good thing. 

He stood up and stretched. Even if their parents didn't notice him, he wouldn't risk them actually noticing him being in their daughter's bed. He pulled the blanket over Tootie, and grabbed a pillow before walking out of the room, carrying the pillow with him. Familiar sounds of a television caught his attention. He shook his head. Vicki would be on the couch. Of course she would be. One of the only nights that he needed it, she would be on it. She didn't do it by choice, or at least he didn't think that she did.

In the living room he found Vicki, in much the same position she had been in before at his house, only this time her eyes were closed. Not the first time he had found her sleeping on the couch. Despite how she was in her younger teens, Vicki worked a lot. When she got off work, she spent her time at his house, all because his parents were idiots. He didn't think that he had ever seen her go out on a date. She looked... cute. How on Earth was she still single?

“Th-that's... mine! Touch him... again, and I-I'll cut off... your fingers.” Vicki murmured in her sleep, the turned on her side. 

Okay, okay, he thought, so she had a bit of a temper, and was possessive, territorial, temperamental, moody, and what was his point again? Oh yeah, she was assertive. But he liked that.

During one of their talks, Vicki had mentioned not having a boyfriend, and hadn't gone out on a real date. She explained that none of the boys she went to school with had been brave enough to ask out the redhead. Vicki was an attractive girl. Alright, so you couldn't see the attractiveness when she was scowling, or yelling at you. But he could see it. Had seen it. Maybe that was because she didn't scowl and yell at him anymore. 

Wait... did she say 'him'? Wonder who, he thought to himself.

“So. No bed. No couch.” His eyes scanned the room. His eyes fell on the other side of the couch. Once Vicki had turned over, she drew her legs in, leaving enough room on the couch for him to sit. The question was, would he end up being kicked while sitting there, and was it worth it? 

“Not worth the risk.” Instead of risking foot shaped bruises, he sat on the floor next to the couch, his back leaning against it. He grabbed the remote off the coffee table, and turned the TV off.

“Hey... I was watching that.” Vicki's slurred voice came from behind his head. Though she seemed to be talking softly, he didn't know if she was still partially asleep, or if she didn't want to wake anyone up. Or maybe it could have been that she didn't want to scare him.

“You were sleeping.” Timmy whispered back, turning his head. His eyes focused on hers. Those eyes, he thought to himself, could anyone ever get tired of seeing them? Even now, as she looked at him through half-lidded eyes, he was mesmerized. He knew he shouldn't have these feelings about the redhead that babysat him. She was six years older than him. And... there were supposed to be other reasons. So why couldn't he think of any.

“Was faking it.” She yawned, which didn't help her case any. “Just testing you.” her hand moved up, and her finger brushed the tip of his nose, “And you failed... so much.” Another yawn. 

“Mm hmm.” Timmy just looked at her, his cheeks pinkened from the slight contact between them.

“Fall asleep?” Vicki stretched, then went back to her previous position. “Left your keys at home, huh? I would have brought them if I knew. But I didn't. Let me guess, you came out here so Toots didn't molest you in your sleep, huh?”

“I told you, Tootie's not my type. She's just a friend.” Timmy leaned his head back looking up at the ceiling.

“I know.” Her hand moved to his head, ruffling his hair. “I'd know by now if you two were doing the nasty.” She moved her hand. “I'd offer you a bed, but the only bed available is mine. And well. I don't think you would survive the ride.” A mischievous grin spread across her face. She was trying to mess with him, ever since he turned thirteen she had started messing with him like that. Leave it to Vicki, to exploit a weakness. Puberty being one hell of a weakness. Luckily now, it was nearing it's end, and he could control himself.

“Never know unless you invite me.” She shrugged closing his eyes. A tit for a tat.

“Shut up.” She pushed his head lightly. “Like you'd be interested in your babysitter, when you have Miss I'd-Do-Anything in the next room.” Did she sound... jealous? Na... must be just his tired mind.

“Told you. I like... fire. I like girls with fire.” He murmured, his eyes closing. It was true. He had feelings for her. The Evil-One. The scowling torturous babysitter. At one point he would have worried if anyone found out, they would think he as insane. And now... Tootie was his only friend. She might be over him, but... she might get weirded out if she knew he had the hots for her sister. But he liked her... he wanted her. He wanted to tell her, 'I want a girl just...', “...like you.” He felt himself drifting off to sleep.

AVAVA  
( Vicki Summers )  
VAVAV

“Told you. I like... fire. I like girls with fire.” He had said, and it made her smile. That was Timmy for you. The boy didn't like ordinary. He didn't like normal. He was a mystery. Sometimes she wondered about him. “...like you.”

“Like... me?” She just looked at him. He was asleep. Did he really just say that? Did he say what she thought he did? He had to of been confused. There was no way he felt anything about her. He had to of... of... been dreaming about. What's that snobs name? Trixie! That was it. Or her sister. Tootie, yeah. There was nothing special about her. She was just the Evil Babysitter.

Okay, so there was times when she and Timmy had connected. There were times where she thought that he was just like her. That she had been waiting for him for a long time. But that was stupid. She was twenty, he was fourteen. It was, wrong... it was immoral... it was illegal! Not that those things ever stopped her before. And even now, she really didn't care too much about any of those things. He was hers. She thought as she stroked his hair. And no one was going to stop her, but her. Because she didn't want him to be ridiculed. Messed with because of her. Didn't want him to be picked on. Maybe when he was eighteen, and she was twenty-four... maybe they would be able to...

“Ahh. Stop setting yourself up for failure.” She muttered to herself, and closed her eyes laying back on the couch.

AVAVA  
( Timmy Turner )  
VAVAV

He sat in his room a couple days later. Cosmo and Wanda had returned later on the day they had left, but were summoned back to Fairy World a couple times. At the moment they had been gone most of the day. Didn't matter, he still had the device that they had left him, and not one wish used.

Maybe that's what all this was about. Them being called back to Fairy World. It might be time for them to go. He didn't wish for things much anymore. He couldn't even remember the last time that he had wished for something. The only thing he really cared about was the fact that he got attention from Cosmo and Wanda. They were like the parents he wanted, needed. They weren't like his real parents... who didn't care about him. Didn't remember him half the time. He couldn't figure it out. Why couldn't they remember me. Come to think of it, Trixie always called him something else, other than his name. What was it about him that made him so... forgettable. Maybe... He pulled out the device that had been left by Wanda.

“I wish... I wish I knew why my parents ignore me, and forget about me” He pushed the button...

“Timmy! NO!” He heard Wanda yell, before the world started swirling and faded around him.

AVAVA  
( Several Years Before )  
VAVAV

He looked around the room he now stood. It wasn't his room, it was painfully obvious that this wasn't his room. But it was a room that seemed familiar, but he couldn't figure out where he had seen it before. He heard yelling coming from outside the room. Screaming... A voice that he knew that he knew.

“You never listen to me. Can't you for once notice I exist?” The voice yelled, getting closer to the door with each second. 

Oh geez... need to hide, need to hide, he thought looking around the room. The closet I'll his in the closet...

“GAH!” Too late, he thought as the person entered the room. He turned to apologize... trying to figure out how to explain being in this person's room. But the person didn't seem to notice him... and he was right in her line of sight. 

“Are you serious!” He growled in frustration. Even here... no one could see him. What the hell was wrong with him? What was wrong with the world? “Oh crap...” He knew he was caught now. But nothing came. 

He looked at the person... actually he glared at her. Who the hell did she think she was ignoring him. Even if he was the intruder in her room, he deserved to be noticed! How in the hell could he not be... wait. He knew this person. She was more gawky, and lanky. Not quite as tall... but the red hair, and pink eyes were a dead giveaway. Though he wasn't used to seeing them full of tears. This was Vicki... but she was so... young.

How in the hell was she so young? Why was she so young? What did this have to do with his wish? And why the hell was he being ignored... again? This was so frustrating. What did he do to deserve this? Then he stopped. “Cosmo? Wanda?” Wait he didn't call for them... did he?

“Right here, Sweetie.” Wanda appeared next to Vicki, and Cosmo on the other side. “Oh dear, Parents again?”

“Want to play games?” Cosmo asked... obviously not noticing the tears in Vicki's eyes. Or if he did he was trying to ignore it, hoping it would go away.

“I'm so tired of this! I... I just want someone to know what it's like to be me. I want someone to understand. I...” Vicki cried, he felt the sorrow in her voice. He shivered at the hitch in her voice. “I want someone... to love me. I wish that person existed!”

“I got it!” Cosmo raised his wand. Timmy expected to see the light fade, he didn't expect it to get brighter. For a moment the star tip of the wand, flashed bright and dim, as if it was trying to figure out what it should do... Finally it glowed very bright Timmy had to close his eyes. “Granted! That was a tough one!”

“Cosmo what did you do?!” Wanda's eyes were wide. Everything was forgotten when a large boom shook the room.

“Victoria Summers! You have broken the rules. I've come to take your Fairy God Parents!” Jorgen boomed. And it was over. One moment he was in Vicki's room, and the next, he was in an office in Fairy World. Jorgen's office. “Cosmo what have you done... How could you have... No no... How? You shouldn't have been able to.”

“He just did it... I didn't think he could... what... what happened?” Wanda asked, while Cosmo looked at her dumbfounded.

“What happened? What happened? A boy happened! And not like normal boys come into being. A six year old boy just came into being. That can't be removed from existence because... well our magic can't stop true love. Or possible true love.” Jorgen just continued to glare back and forth between Cosmo and Wanda. “And Cupid... Cupid won't allow us to interfere with it.”

“Who's the boy?” Wanda asked.

“Funny you should ask, because you'll be his God Parents in two years, to make sure nothing... goes wrong. And his name...” Jorgen sighed. “Is Timothy Tiberius Turner.”


	2. Chapter 2

AVAVA  
( Timmy Turner )  
VAVAV

When he came too, he was back in his room laying on the floor. What was that? Was that... was he? Was he real? What was he if he was a result of a wish? He didn't even know if it was true. He could have been dreaming. Could have passed out... because of... of... something, and had a twisted messed up dream. He sat up looking around his room. His eyes fell on Cosmo, who looked really worried and scared. Wanda, who had the same look in her eyes, though he could see shame in her eyes. Then there was Jorgen... the strongest of the fairies. The leader. 

“Timmy Turner.” Jorgen started.

“Let me guess.” Timmy looked at him bitterly. “It's time for you to take my fairies, and erase my memories.” Timmy shrugged, it wasn't that he didn't care. He did. But there was nothing he could do. No amount of begging, or crying had solved anything for any of the other children. Didn't help him on the few occasions that he had almost lost them before... only through sheer luck had he not lost Cosmo and Wanda before. “I knew this day was coming. But before it happens... What did I see? What was all of that? Was it real? What am I?”

“Well, Sport,” Wanda floated closer to him, “We're... not sure. You are human. Just... created differently.”

“So... you knew all along? And you didn't tell me? So I know this now... but in a few minutes... I won't even remember it.” All three of them nodded, Timmy sighed. He couldn't feel betrayed, he couldn't. But he wanted to. “So, that explains why my parents forget about me so often, and people forget about me. And drift away from me. Because I wasn't supposed to be here? I was never meant to exist?”

“We can't say for certain if you were supposed to exist or not.” Jorgen said. “But... people forgetting about you... forgetting your name... that's how the universe tries to correct itself. Don't worry, you existing isn't going to cause it to implode or anything. Just a minor... snag.”

“I'm a minor snag? Well that's comforting.” Timmy spat at him. “So, Vicki, huh? Vicki is the reason I exist?” He couldn't say it was expected, in fact... until a year or so ago, he always assumed the older female had hated him. Okay, so she didn't know she wished him into existence. And there was no way to prove it... but comically, he was made for her... wonderful... just wonderful.

“Yeah! Crazy, huh Timmy?” Cosmo chimed in. His dimwitted fairy godfather. He was going to miss him... well he wouldn't remember him, so he guessed he wouldn't actually miss him. That was what hurt the most. Knowing he'd forget someone so important to him. His eyes fell on Wanda. He couldn't be angry at her for hiding this from him. Oh he wanted to be, but he couldn't.

“So. I guess it's time.” Timmy sighed standing up. Not that he was in a hurry. But it was better this way. Like a band-aid, one quick yank.

“Is there anything else you want to know?” Wanda asked hopefully, and for the first time, looked into his eyes.

“What's the point? In a few seconds, I won't remember it. So really, what's the point?” Timmy looked at Jorgen. And held his arms out.

“Timmy Turner.” Jorgen raised his massive wand, and pointed it at him. It shined almost as bright at Cosmo's had when Vicki wished him into existence. Then it repeated the same process almost. Except this time, instead of growing even brighter, the brightness faded to nothing. Jorgen looked at his wand. Looked at Timmy. “Did it work?”

“I'm supposed to not know you right?” Timmy asked, they nodded. “Well, it didn't work.”

“One more time.” Jorgen raised his wand again, it having the same results. “This makes no sense.” He summoned a copy of 'Da Rules' and started reading over it. While Timmy just sat there, trying not to look at his soon-to-be former godparents. After a few minutes. Jorgen closed the book. 

“So?” Wanda asked hesitantly.

“Just what we were afraid of when the wish was made. While Timmy is human. He was born of magic. Making him, technically, a magical being. Meaning we can't erase his memories. That... and the fact that by erasing his knowledge of magic, will interfere with possible true love. Cupid's Clause. But... he can no longer have fairy godparents.”

“Well Sport... this is it. I know you're mad at us. But remember, we were only trying to do what's best.” Wanda murmured moving to hug her godson. “And we love you. We really do.”

“Yeah... and... uh. Don't forget about us... I'm not used to saying that. I'm used to...” Cosmo seemed confused. The fact that a child would actually remember him, seemed to be too much for his mind to handle. “I'll miss you Timmy. I love you too.”

“Enough with the goodbyes.” Jorgen said, even if he looked teary eyed, before he hit the bottom of the wand on the ground. Bright light went through the entire room. When the light faded, Jorgen, Cosmo, Wanda, and their fish bowl were gone. The stuff he had wished for, still remained. He assumed because he was immune to the rule... that the stuff didn't vanish. A small consolation. 

He laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He felt completely alone. Before... well before a few moments ago, Cosmo and Wanda could have appeared at any time. Maybe that's why he didn't feel as alone before. But now... No one and nothing was going to just come in. He was alone. Alone with a universe that wanted him gone. That's alright. He didn't want to be here either. He always assumed that when his godparents left him, it would be one of his last days on earth. He assumed he would take his own life, because the yearning for something that was missing, or that without Cosmo and Wanda, he wouldn't have an upside anymore, though he wouldn't know. Now he was faced with the fact that he did know they were gone. He did know that he was some kind of cosmic joke, that he wasn't even supposed to exist. And the female... that he wanted to be with, but couldn't because she was too old... was the one that wished him into being. Talk about the universe staking the deck against you. But for now, he'd just sleep. Maybe... if he woke up, it'll have all been just a bad dream. 

AVAVA

He had gone to sleep and woken up, several times in the past few days. For a couple weeks actually. And sadly so far, it had not been a dream. He had wandered around for the past couple weeks lifeless, hopeless, and a dreaded emptiness. He had been ignoring Tootie's phone calls. At first, he had answered them. He tried to sound like he was just too busy to hang out, or to talk. But Tootie was too perceptive, to be fooled forever. Maybe she had never been fooled at all, maybe she had just given him space, like the good friend that she was. But he had started ignoring the phone calls, when she started to press for information. Any information, to try to help him.

That was the issue. What could he tell her? That he had fairy-godparents, up until a couple weeks before? That them leaving had hit him hard. That it felt like a betrayal. Could he even tell her? I mean... what could happen to him? He couldn't lose his godparents... and they couldn't erase his memories. If they could, it might be better than constantly remembering their absence. That... he couldn't be happy, because he knew they were gone.

At first, he had thought that erasing kids memories had to be the worst thing in the world. That it was cruel, and tortuous. Now, however, he realized how much mercy erasing memories were, that they were beneficial. Were kind. Those kids didn't have to remember their loss. Before Jorgen interrupted their goodbyes, he had thought it might be nice for him to be able to remember. That maybe being a 'magical being', would allow him to see Cosmo and Wanda on a daily basis... Weekly basis maybe... Maybe some time. When he had woken up the next morning... it hit him. He would always remember them, but would never get to see them at all. It was horrible. 

He pushed himself up off the couch, pacing the living room. The happiness was the part that bothered him. He couldn't be happy... well it wasn't as if he had tried to be. Wanting to be normal was pointless. Normal was just a different kind of isolation. Speaking of isolation, he thought to himself. 

“Where is Vicki?” It wasn't that he needed her around to babysit him. He knew that he didn't need her around. And she knew that he didn't need to be watched. But the fact that he was used to her being there, every day. 

He didn't like change at all, and there had been too much change. Maybe it wasn't too much change... just a big change. A huge change. And now Vicki wasn't here. He hadn't actually seen her in a week. Though, he knew she had been there... except the last three days. He'd seen things moved, or heard her downstairs. 

He rolled up his shirt sleeve looking at the old scars on his arms. Scars even Cosmo and Wanda never saw, or even knew about. He knew that if they had known, they would have said something. Scolded him or something. The only good thing about being alone, was the fact that he could relieve his stress the way he needed to. The only way he could let go. He hadn't cut himself in a long time, not since Vicki had stopped truly messing with him.

He searched the kitchen for a suitable knife. Though nothing was right. He walked up to his room... the only place that he had a a blade he liked... a blade that he trusted. One that he would be safe with... wait, why did he care about being safe? Before there had been reasons. He had still hoped that Trixie would look his way. That maybe his parents would actually come to their senses, and actually see him. But that wasn't going to happen, the universe was literally against him on that. Cosmo and Wanda would have missed him, would have been heartbroken. That was also no longer an issue. So what was the point of being careful? 

He searched under his bed for a box. Not just any box, a box that held his tools that he used to work on models. He opened the box and stared at it's contents. A couple glass jars of paint. A few tubes of modeling glue. Pieces and parts from various models that he had left over, due to the times when he was too bored with the model to finish. And finally an exacto knife for models.

“Hello old friend.” Timmy whispered softly, as he pulled the plastic clear cover off the blade. He counted the old scars. The last time Trixie humiliated him. The time Tootie told him he wasn't worth her time, for love anyways. When Chester, AJ, and him parted ways. When his parents forgot his birthday. When his parents left him alone for an entire month, except for Vicki. The first time he ever cried in front of Vicki, something he'd yet to do in front of Tootie, because he felt his parents didn't love him, and now he finds out that his parents... isn't even his parents. He doesn't have any. He's just... a wish. A dream shoved into flesh. Fuck the flesh.

He placed the cold steel blade next to one of the old scars. He hissed as the blade sliced through the skin easily. Ecstasy ran through his entire body, the true feeling of control. Life and death. Or something in between... but he controlled it. This one was for Cosmo and Wanda. His eyes rolled back in his head for the second cut. This one was for not existing, not being real. Another... and another. No more ecstasy. No more pleasure. It's not control... it's fake... Hands grabbed him, the knife yanked from his hand and tossed on the floor. The hands were blurry and red... so much blood. He laughed, while tears ran down his cheeks. He didn't know if he was happy or sad. Angry or terrified. 

“Timmy! Oh God, what are you doing? Jesus. Come with me... just come with me. What...?” He was lead out of his room to... the bathroom? Yeah looked like the bathroom.

AVAVA  
( Vicki Summers )  
VAVAV

Timmy was unresponsive for the most part. He complied when asked to to this or that, but he didn't, or wouldn't answer any questions while she tended to his cuts, which were minor compared to what she imagined. She had expected the worst when he made cut after cut into his arm. But nothing more than butterfly stitches were needed. And gauze, and medical tape. 

She had noticed that Timmy had been acting differently these last few weeks... had been acting different for quite a long time. It was only recently that the difference became much more noticeable. He had pretty much withdrawn into himself. She ignored it as normal teenage hormones. She had went through something similar when she was younger. Most of her anger wasn't the fact that she was mean, actually it was much different. She had been the way she had been, because she was sad... depressed... she wanted to be alone. But in order to have any spending money, she had to babysit kids... which kind of killed alone time.

Tootie had told her that Timmy had been ignoring her calls. So at first, she had imagined him and Tootie had a fight, and Tootie wasn't telling her the whole truth. Of course, she knew that Timmy and Tootie weren't dating... she doubted that anything beyond some teenage hormonal fueled groping had occurred... maybe a little more... though not much. If Tootie managed to get to 'home base', she would have heard it. How? Because she was sure that Tootie would have screamed it from her window... right after the act... possibly during the act. Who knows with Tootie. Tootie could be a bit... excitable.

“Timmy.” It took him a moment too long too look up at her, but he did look at her. “Damn it Timmy... what the hell is...” She was interrupted by his arms wrapping around her. Sobbing into her shoulder something unintelligible, about his parents.

She had honestly wondered how long it would take before he broke down again. It had been a while. In fact, the first time she found him crying in his room, was when she started wanting to be nice to him. She felt she needed to be nice to him. Oddly it felt like she had to. It was as if, at that moment, he was the single most important person in her life. She couldn't place it... just something told her that if she didn't help him, she would regret it.

“It's alright Timmy...” Was about all she could say.

“I d-don't wa-want to be here any-anymore. I d-don't want to be m-me anymore.” He sobbed. “I need you. I... I love you.”


	3. Chapter 3

AVAVA

( Vicki Summers )

VAVAV

Had the boy really said that he needed and loved her? That couldn't have been right. It must have been that she heard him wrong. He was sobbing, she had to have misunderstood him. She looked over to him, now sleeping on the couch. She had managed to get him into the living room from the bathroom. Maybe he meant that he needed her as in, needing someone to be there for him.

She remembered what that was like. No having anyone to talk to. Always being alone. He had Tootie and they were best friends. But she remembered the day her sister had finally given up her crush on the brunette boy. Told him that he wasn't worth her time, that she didn't see how she could waste her time on a selfish boy like him. It took them months to talk again, and even longer to become friends. Then Slowly became best friends, after the other two had left Timmy in the dust. Tootie realized that Timmy hadn't been selfish, that she had been the selfish one, trying to force him to love her... which helped them become friends again. Though having Tootie didn't help him, she didn't know what it was like to be completely ignored. Tootie was the little princess that could do no wrong. So she didn't know, couldn't know what Timmy was going through. But Vicki knew, she knew all too well what it was like.

Though, she couldn't recall ever wanting to kill herself... no, she had been upset by the fact that she had been ignored. But hadn't been pushed to the point of not wanting to live. Which made her wonder; Had she been able to handle it better than he could, or was there something else that was wrong with the boy? Well she could hardly call him a boy anymore. He was almost fifteen. Time wise, sure... he was a boy. But the things he had to deal with, mostly due to her. Parents like his. Relationships like his. The fact that only her sister seemed to remember his name half the time. And now, deciding to take his own life... she could hardly call him a boy.

AVAVA

"So... uh... Your parents. Business trip to... uh, Boston right?" She asked Timmy. When he woke up, there was awkward silence between them. At first, she tried to pretend nothing happened. However, a little voice in her head decided that she wasn't allowed to just forget it. What happened, had to be talked about. She just needed to figure out how to steer the conversation into the right path.

"Yeah right. Last I checked, Boston wasn't in the Bahamas." He said bitterly... then continued. "I saw the plane tickets. I mean... I'm not a child. I know... I know, people don't take that many business trips for any company. They could just tell me that they didn't want me around. Just the lying. I can't stand the lying. That and losing Cos..."

"Losing what?" She turned to him. What had he lost? Had he participated in some event or something and lost? Had no one known, therefore didn't show up for him?

"Nothing... doesn't matter." He sighed and looked to the floor between his feet. A spot that had become pretty interesting in the hour since he awoke.

"Timmy... Look, I know I wasn't always the best person. But you can talk to me. I mean, out of everyone else. I kind of know what you are going through." She reached out and put her hand on his shoulder, a sign of comfort, of support. Something she would deny, if anyone should ask about it. She was nice... to Timmy, and to her sister. The others? They could jump off a bridge. All of them. In a row. Onto sharp pointed rocks.

"You wouldn't understand this." he sat there and thought for a moment before continuing. "You... you would think I was insane, or lying."

"Timmy. You just tried to kill yourself..." She started.

"That wasn't my intention, it just kinda got... out of hand. I don't know what happened." She interrupted her. Actually she was glad that he hadn't made the choice to kill himself. She didn't want to have to worry about him anytime she wasn't around. Worrying about someone... that was a new confusing thing. This boy... young man, rather, had been pulling a lot of these weird confusing emotions out of her for a while, and it was so confusing.

"Alright... so I thought you were trying to. But, nothing could seem more insane than that. Not that you are insane... I'm just saying, that if I didn't have you committed after that, I'm not gonna have you carted off to the looney bin any time soon. I'm not gonna derail my own gravy-train." She hoped that a little humor might help loosen him up, so he would tell her what was bothering him.

"No... at one point in time. A long time ago, you would have understood. But now, you couldn't understand, because you don't remember." She just looked at him, she wasn't about to just let this go. She wanted to know. "Fine. Lets do it this way. Up until... what day is it?" He pulled out his phone, then pocketed it again, "Until a couple of weeks ago, I had... fairy god parents, that granted whatever..."

"If you're not gonna tell me that's one thing. But don't insult my intelligence!" Vicki's voice raised slightly. How did he expect her to believe a story like that. Fairies... sounded as bad as that crack pot teacher that he had back in elementary school. Crocker.

"I told you! I told you that you would think I was crazy, or lying!" He growled before looking back down to the floor. He was really committed then. Maybe he was losing it. No, you can't think that way, she thought to herself, that's not going to help anything. Then he continued. "I just wish there was a way to show you. I just wish that you knew what I knew..." He stopped, dug around in his pocket, and pulled out his cellphone again. "Since I'm... Maybe I can still use this. I wish that Vicki knew what I knew, and that her memories couldn't be erased!" He pushed the button on the phone.

AVAVA

Memories upon memories flooded into her mind, almost too much for her to process. Some memories, she didn't even know she had... maybe she hadn't had until that moment. Memories of pink and green haired fairies that granted her every wish, that loved her. That played games with her, when her parents ignored her for Tootie. Held her when she cried... how could she forget something like this? How could she forget the two beings in the world that cared about her?

Then other memories. Not her own. A gray skinned boy beating on Timmy almost daily. Bumps and bruises. Only to come home to parents that didn't even seem to know he existed. She actually felt the pain he felt. Her parents were crap, but they remembered her name. Felt every rejection from that snobby up tight bitch.

Memories twisted and turned. She watched the first time he cut himself. It was by accident. He was working on a model, right after his parents had lied to him again, called him Tommy, then left without so much as a goodbye. He was angry and his hand slipped, cutting into his arm... she felt the pain. But she also realized at the same time Timmy did, that the pain inside, lessened... dulled by physical pain. Watched as each new cut happened.

Was she crying? Or was she feeling his tears? Maybe both, she thought as she watched the last time. How the cutting didn't dull the pain of having lost his two fairies, the same one that she remembered having... Cosmo, and Wanda. How he continued to cut over and over again to alleviate the pain, that refused to be dulled. But that didn't make sense, she watched as her fairies were taken... something about wishing for someone to love her... but that big one. He took her fairies, and erased her memories... Why did Timmy still remember his?

Then it happened. She watched everything from the moment her fairies were taken, to the moment they were taken from Timmy. How the wish she had made, broke the rules, and brought a boy into being. Felt her blood run cold when Timmy was told he wasn't normal. How he was a magical being... how he would have to remember what was lost. How... being ignored... forgotten... was all her fault. She wanted someone that understood her, that was like her. That would love her. She didn't realize then, that having someone like that, meant; they would have to feel like she did. Would have to suffer being ignored, to understand her. Then everything around her stopped, as if it were a three dimensional movie that was paused. She turned around...

"Maybe I should have worded it better..." Timmy seemed apologetic, as he walked up behind her, looking at the frozen world, before it faded into his living room... but why was he apologizing? This was all her fault, she literally wished all the bad things that had happened to him, on him. I didn't want you to actually see all that. "I didn't actually want you to know... that I wasn't... that I'm not... not real."

"I... Was that? Real?" She asked, once she realized she was sitting on the couch still, as if nothing had happened. But all the memories, feelings... were still with her. So either it happened, or she was delusional too.

"Yeah. I'm kinda... fake." He sighed looking down. And if it was all real.

"So it's... my fault you're... not real. My fault, no one pays attention to you." Timmy shrugged as she spoke. How could he be so... calm about it.

"You're the reason I exist. I wanted to be mad at you. I wanted to hate you. But I couldn't. I exist because you wished for someone like you... wanted it so bad, it broke the rules. And couldn't be stopped. The thing with wishes... in my experience, they tend to backfire." he laughed sadly, "So instead of a boy your own age, that understood you, you ended up with a six year old being 'poofed' into existence. Need to word it carefully. Something I should know by now."

"You said earlier, that you loved me, and needed me." There were many other things to talk about. But right now, her mind didn't want to wrap around any of that. No way. She wanted something normal. Something that wasn't insane. Right now? The closest thing to normal, was a fourteen year old boy, loving her. "Was that... because of my wish? Did... I mean. Do you only love me, because you know I wished for you? So you like have to love me, or something."

"I don't know if it's because of the wish or not. But I can tell you, that I had feelings for you, before I found out about it. If that helps." He didn't look up at her, maybe he was too embarrassed to look up at her.

AVAVA

( Timmy Turner )

VAVAV

Vicki had handled that much better than he imagined that she would. She didn't freak out... much. Not nearly as much as he thought she would. She was confused, but that was to be expected. It's not every day, you learn that magic does exist... again, after forgetting about it. Currently, Vicki had went back to her house to gather up some clothes. She opted to stay in the spare room here, while his parents were away. It got her away from the house, mainly away from her parents. Plus he would have company. He assumed that Vicki was afraid to leave him alone. He really hadn't intended to commit suicide, he didn't. It had just gotten away from him.

"Timmy Turner!" A voice boomed throughout his living room, as Jorgen appeared in a large puff of smoke. "You have revealed the exist..."

"Shut up! I don't care." Timmy yelled at the fairy that was more powerful, maybe. But was bigger than he was. He was expecting this, which was why he had been inspecting the device, given to him by Wanda. He had theories. "What are you going to do? Erase my memories? Can't. Take away my fairies? Nope, you did that. What about Vicki's? No you can't." Timmy pulled out the device made for him, at one point in time, the back of the phone had held a gold fairy crown, with two wands crossed over it. A fairy logo, he imagined. Now it just held three T's. "The way I figure it... though I might be wrong. This thing," He held up the device. "Was made for me. When you took Cosmo and Wanda, it changed and adapted for me. A 'Magical Being'. And considering I gave Vicki her memories back, I assume... that it's not bound by 'Da Rules'. So... Even you; The most powerful fairy, are bound by 'Da Rules'. So you can't... oh say. Make me not exist. Or erase my memories, or Vicki's."

"What are you getting at, Turner?" The large fairy seemed to be getting the idea...

"But, it seems I can. Must make you worried, I might wish you out of existence, like you tried to do to me. Or erase your memories? Make you mortal, always to wonder what was missing?" The larger fairy really understood now, and took a step back.

"Yh-you w-wouldn't!" He sounded scared. So, Timmy had hit the nail on the head.

"I wouldn't? No... I guess I wouldn't. I'm not like you Jorgen. I wouldn't take something that's precious from you. Just leave me alone." Timmy sighed, he wasn't going to give up his device, he wasn't going to change it back. And right now, nothing could make him. "Just let me live my life. And... Tell Cosmo and Wanda I love them."

AVAVA

"So, that's why he was here." Timmy turned to the doorway, right after Jorgen disappeared. Shocked to see Vicki standing there with her bag. "I kinda listened in... I would say sorry. But you know... I'm Vicki."

At least her sense of humor hadn't been damaged, with the revelation of all that's gone on. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all. He assumed, if they could get over something like... him being a wish, made by a twelve year old version of herself. Then the age difference might not be all that bad... or he could... wish himself older.

"Hey Vicki... you know. If we... if something does happen... you know. Between us. I can be older you know." He stared at the floor.

"Waddya mean if? Last I checked, I wished for you. That makes you mine. And you happened to have been created just for me." Possessive, and taking it very well. He couldn't have imagined that. "And meh, you're cute how you are. Maybe we might skip some years if ache shows up."

"Ha ha, very funny," he muttered when she smirked evilly. Then felt her wrap her arms around him, and kissed his cheek.

"Seriously though. I've always felt this connection. I mean I lashed out, because... well because it was wrong, and I thought you had something to do with it. Then... well I saw you crying, and I didn't want to lash out anymore. So I've always had a 'thing' for you. But... I didn't understand it. Now I see it was all my fault, and I have years to make up for." She shrugged her shoulders, which shook his body, since her arms were still around him. "It's not too often that a girl meets a guy literally made for her. I've never been one to let the law stop me from what I want. And if I get in trouble... you can... you know. Zap me free with that thingy right?" he nodded, surprised at how well she was taking it. "Well see... I see no draw backs."


End file.
